Fighter
by Erieaud
Summary: Taylor was betrayed, hurt, backstabbed, and discouraged by two of the most important people in her life. She let wouldn't that get to her for she is a fighter. Chaylor/Traylor, My first HSM story. Song fic, I suck at summaries and hope I don't dissapoint.


Hi. This is a little song fic that I thought about while I was listening to the song and, I was thinking I would do a little test run for my first HSM story that will be uploaded in the last week of June. The story will be called HSM3 ½: It's Complicated. Traylor fic that you can learn a little about by reading the rough draft summary in my profile. Hope I don't disappoint, reviews are very much welcome to all readers.

Peace and 3

-Ericka

* * *

Taylor was so in love with Chad that whenever he was around, she couldn't think straight. She didn't know what it was, whether it was his amazingly alluring smirk or his intoxicating scent. She just couldn't live without him. Even though she knew that graduation was coming soon and that soon she would have to go to Yale and him to UCLA but, she knew that they would make it. I mean, they had to. They were Taylor and Chad, one of the Golden Couples, one of the most perfect and the best of the best. Thats the way it was supposed to be, right?

Unfortunately, her perfect little world was crashing down rapidly and she would have to learn that life wasn't her fairy tale. Chad wasn't all that perfect nor faithful. And maybe, high school relationships sometimes were supposed to stay there and first loves aren't the only ones.

_When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
'Cause your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm_

She was walking down the halls of the boys locker room to greet her boyfriend. She doing as it as a surprise because she knew that Chad always stayed after a little bit more after practice so she knew that they were all alone in there and that he most definately enjoy her little visit after back-breaking work because of the nearing Championship game. She was staying after anyways because of decathelon practice and she decided that both of them needed a little...relief.

_After all of the stealing and cheating_  
_You probably think that I hold resentment for you_  
_But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_  
_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do_  
_I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through_  
_So I wanna say thank you_

As she was nearing his locker section, she heard a little bit of rustling sounds. She just figured that he putting some of his things in his locker and dropped something on the ground or whatever. She didn't suspect anything out of the ordinary. At least, not until she the voice of someone that was definately not Chad. She just ignored the possible thought and shook it off. 'Maybe it is just my imagination', she thought and she kept walking.

As she neared the section, although, she began to hear that voice louder and louder and might I say, the female voice was uttering things that she definately did not enjoy.

'_Cause it makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_It makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_  
_Made me learn a little bit faster_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_Makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Oh, ohh_

Taylor just couldn't, wouldn't, nor want to believe what she was seeing. But yet, there it was. Right then and there she saw her so called love of her life devouring the neck-flesh of a woman that wasn't her, but her best friend. She felt betrayed, hurt, and backstabbed beyond compare. She felt her eyes sting warning her that tears were forming, but she wouldn't let them fall. She couldn't think, couldn't move; couldn't breathe. All she could do was stare as he whispered the loving words that he would be telling her usually. Playing with her hair, telling how important and beautiful she was to him. Holding her the way he usually holded her. It all was just to much to handle at once. She could feel her knees buckling under her weight as she felt herself collapse against one of the nearby lockers as she broke down crying. 'How could she do this to me, after all that we've been through. After how many times I gave into him, after I told him how much I loved him. How could they?'. Those thought just kept spinning in her mind over and over. Her sobs weren't left unheard by the frolicking adulterers.

Chad soon came by her quickly telling her how sorry he was and how he loved her. He kept saying it was a mistake and that it just happened. But, Taylor wasn't going to stand for this. She wasn't going to let him manipulate and charm her into believing that it was true. She realized that if her love wasn't that important to him than she wasn't just going to hand it out. As much as she knew it was going to hurt, she was going to let him go. Let them enjoy themselves because whenever a guy cheats on his girlfriend with you and leaves her for you, he ultimately will cheat on you too. She knew that after this she wouldn't be able to trust him. Neither should Gabriella because right now, it is really obvious that she is surprised he was to leave her to go back to Taylor so quickly. That was the thing about Chad though, he could make you think anything and the do the exact opposite just afterwards. Demeanor was just nmisleading and that is why he had that reputation, and Taylor is just now seeing proof of that side of him.

_Never, saw it coming_  
_All of, your backstabbing_  
_Just so, you could cash in_  
_On a good thing before I realized your game_  
_I heard, you're going around_  
_Playing, the victim now_  
_But don't, even begin_  
_Feeling I'm the one to blame_  
_'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh_

When she felt that she the strength, she didn't say anything, she just got up and briefly hugged him and whispered in his ear"I am going miss you Chad, and I will always love you but I have to let you go." She went over to Gabriella and simply said "I am going home, I suggest you do too." And that, she picked up her roller backpack, and left the school with pride and dignity.

_After all of the fights and the lies_  
_Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore_  
_Uh, no more, oh no, it's over_  
_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_  
_I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down_  
_So I wanna say thank you_

After a few months passed by, Taylor was alot more stronger, independant, and confident about herself. After telling Troy about his untrue girlfriend, she found that she didn't have to go through it all alone. She had learned what Gabi had saw in him, learned other special things that he had never told anyone before and found someone eachother completely. Soon, Troy asked her to escort him to Senior Prom, she gladly excepted and they have been together since. It was now the last week of school and their Golden Group was struggling slightly from the blow that was bestowed on them but, the pieces were patched because, as you know, nothing can break up the Golden Group. Her and Troy's relationship was possibly the best one she had ever had. Troy was just so sensitive, understanding, chilvorous, and all the things a girl could possibly ask for. He was perfect, and now she really knew what true love meant. To male it even more convenient, he was attending Berkly which was also very close to Yale so that she wouldn't have to worry about losing him and doing the long distance. Everything was going so well for her all because of what Chad did. Her life would not be as perfect and stable as it was if it wasn't for her friends making that decision of losing their trust.

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_Makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_  
_Made me learn a little bit faster_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_It makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

Chad and Gabriella deserve a special thanks for what they did. Because it only made her stronger, made her work a little harder, made her that smarter, and made her ... a fighter.

* * *

Oh well, There was the story, hope you enjoyed it. Please Review! All are welcome.

Peace and 3

-Ericka


End file.
